1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to acupuncture and, more specifically, to an acupuncture needle having two distinct portions comprising a non or low magnetizable needle shaft portion that is seated and fixed into the aperture of a magnetic handle.
A main feature of the invention is the use of a magnetic or magnetizable handle made of neodymium iron boron (NdFeB) or other magnetic material. In this way the handle can be magnetized to supply a magnetic charge down the shaft and into the acupuncture point that is far superior to that which would occur if an ordinary acupuncture needle and shaft were to be magnetized. This allows for a stainless or similar needle shaft with the handle comprised of a material much more magnetizable than stainless steel and other materials including plastic handles that are nonmagnetic and naturally do not rust.
Another main feature of the invention is the ability to mix nylon or other injectable or moldable material with the magnetizable (NdFeB) allowing complete control over how much flux the magnet will produce.
Another feature of the invention is that the NdFeB may be melted for injection molding or may be a powder when mixed with plastic, glue, etc., for the molding process.
The needle shaft portion of the present invention is initially non-magnetized during manufacture and minimizes any particles the needle may pick up as the result of a magnetic field.
The handle of the needle may be constructed of either a natural magnet e.g. neodymium or any suitable magnetizable material.
The needle may be packaged and magnetized after sterilization and shipped ready for use or may be field magnetized.
The present invention further provides another method of manufacturing these magnetizable needles quite simply by gluing NdFeB (or similar) powder to a standard needle handle resulting in a highly magnetizable handle but a simplified manufacturing process.
The present invention additionally provides for the use of a magnetized sleeve which can be used to field magnetize the needle prior to or during treatment. Additionally the magnetized sleeve of the present invention has a slit from end to end to allow use while the needle is inserted into a patient so as to allow for lateral removal from the needle. The magnetized sleeve works by being passed over the needle in one direction. To remove it in the same direction would then demagnetize the needle. The slit in the side allows the device to be used and removed without reversing the magnetic effect.
When magnetized, the needle produces an electromagnetic field whereby the flux is sufficient enough to extend into the acupuncture point during typical acupuncture treatment of a patient, thereby increasing the electromagnetic activity at the point.
In production the handle may be composed of a homogeneous magnetic material, or a plastic compound imbued with material such as Neodymium Iron Boron that allows for magnetization. Additionally the magnetic shaft can be formed into different shapes as in the case of an ear needle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other acupuncture devices designed for carrying a magnetic charge. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,943 issued to Nogier on Jul. 24, 1979.
Another patent was issued to Kief on Apr. 21, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,672. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,119 was issued to Tukamoto on Apr. 2, 1985 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 5, 2000 to Chung as U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,620.
Another patent was issued to Kim on Aug. 13, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,036. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,668 was issued to Prindle on Dec. 3, 2002. Another was issued to Xie on Aug. 31, 2004 as U.S. patent No. Aug. 31, 2004 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 23, 2007 to Lin-Hendel as U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,752.
Another patent was issued to Wang on Apr. 8, 1992 as China Patent No. CN1060036. Yet another International Patent Publication No. WO98/02128 was published to Chung on Jan. 22, 1998. Another was issued to Moon et al. on Feb. 25, 2004 as Korea Patent No. KR20040016928.